


Remember You

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: I will try to remember you. I have something I want to tell you.





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by Sungwoon’s self composed song Remember You. Thanks to my friend for enlighten me with the lyric; you know who you are.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s be together.”

  
  


It was softly spoken and yet Sungwoon could hear it clearly despite the ruckus that happened around them. Woojin’s screaming here and there; looking for his favorite socks for God knew where it actually were. Jisung had to yell back and ask him to check under his bed because it was Woojin after all. His room was a mess. Other members were back and forth packing up their stuffs. Rechecking one by one so there was nothing left behind. Some of their suitcases were already lined up outside. And there he was; sitting on the couch in silence. His mind was jumbled up between observing his surrounding and listening to Daniel. The warmth of Daniel’s hand on him was palpable. Those long fingers wrapped around Sungwoon’s digits in a tight clasp. It fitted so much that made Sungwoon wonder how it was possible for someone small like him could be fitted into Daniel’s big figure. 

 

Sungwoon heard it clearly. Daniel didn’t have to say it countless time for Sungwoon to understand because Sungwoon understood perfectly what Daniel wanted. He turned to look at Daniel who sat right next to him. Looking at that boyish visual. Looking at Kang Daniel; the same Kang Daniel he knew for almost two years or so. The gullible Kang Daniel. He never changed. 

 

_ I close my eyes and think of you. The endless warm memories. I missed the voice I first heard that day. _

 

The memories came back. Sungwoon could still remember the first time he met Daniel. A silly boy with a pink hair and a pair of bunny teeth. It was in early April. Daniel was the one who approached him first. Childlike smile with gigantic body—it looked quite ridiculous but Sungwoon must have admitted he was jealous for Daniel’s appearance. It was kind of hard to unsee him. Everyone wanted to befriend with Daniel. A naive boy from Busan. Their personality seemed pretty much different that was why Sungwoon didn’t try to get close. Sungwoon was surprised when Daniel came up to him and held out his hand; all smiley  and giggly. 

 

They shook hand. Nothing was odd. But Sungwoon didn’t know why he liked the sound of Daniel’s name rolled off his tongue. He said his name several times because it was rather difficult to pronounce. It felt weird and yet addictive. Daniel chuckled at how Sungwoon tried to say his name in correct way. 

 

_ ‘I like it when you said my name.’ _

 

And Sungwoon did say that again; and again. Other than because it was fun to tease the younger, he somehow also liked it. 

  
  
  
  


_ I will try to remember you. Your hugs that feels like a dream. _

 

Sungwoon was a typical clingy person but it only applied for the _hyungs_. He felt like a baby when he was with Jisung. He could be a spoiled kid to his manager or a brat to his grandfather. But Sungwoon had to be a good older brother for the _dongsaengs_. Sungwoon liked to be a reliable brother for Woojin. He could be a perfect example for Daehwi or a strong figure for Guanlin. He liked to pat Minhyun on the head because Minhyun had done well or he liked to give advice to Seongwoo about the chronicles of life. But when it came to Daniel, he was hopeless. He would let Daniel pamper him although he was sure Daniel was the baby himself. He would let Daniel treat him like he was the most fragile porcelain. He would let Daniel hug him tight although he was the one who should have given the younger protection. Sungwoon could still remember every words; sweet nothings Daniel liked to whisper when they hugged. Sungwoon could remember how warmth of Daniel’s embrace. And how Sungwoon didn’t want to let go. 

  
  


_ When I open my eyes. The weather that resembles your white smile. And the unforgettable memories of it.  _

 

The first December that they spent together. Daniel knocked on his bedroom’s door exactly at one at midnight. Thick coat was wrapped around his body. A black scarf adorned his neck. Soon Sungwoon learned that the scarf was made by Daniel’s mom—a gift for his twentieth birthday.  _ The first snow _ , Daniel said. Sungwoon was rooted to the floor. It was so cold outside he was sure he would freeze. Daniel pouted and his face was crestfallen. It reminded Sungwoon of that one big dog picture he found on the internet—a gloomy Samoyed. Sungwoon didn’t have the heart to reject furthermore because how silly it might be but he could see Daniel’s imaginary dog’s ear were slump down. 

And again for the countless times already, Sungwoon surrendered. 

 

The view was great. Serene and captivating. Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand and put it inside his pocket. Sungwoon let him did that because it was useless to have an argument with Daniel. They walked in silence. Sungwoon wondered why it felt so right with Daniel’s presence being this close. Daniel put his arm around his shoulder. Hugging Sungwoon must have been Daniel’s habit now. Daniel inhaled deeply the midnight scent. A smile crept up on his face.  _ I like this, I really do like this,  _ Daniel said. Sungwoon questioned what exactly Daniel liked. Was it the snowflake? Because Daniel looked up to the sky and continued to stare at those sprinkles. Sungwoon thought Daniel couldn’t be anymore beautiful than this. Daniel’s smile matched the snow well. And Sungwoon might like this too. Daniel and the snow—and everything in between. 

  
  


_ I will try to remember you. I have something I want to tell you. I’m really grateful to you. _

 

Being loved. That was the most memorable feeling Sungwoon ever felt. Struggling for years to get acceptance; Sungwoon was kind of used to the empty feeling inside. Everything was turned one eighty and it was so overwhelming that Sungwoon wanted to cry. The amount of love he received was not something he ever imagined. Sungwoon liked being loved and he was so grateful for that.  And Daniel was there; right from the start until now. He always gave and didn’t bother to ask back. Daniel who always showered him with affection. Daniel who confessed to him when the autumn came. Under the clear night sky with those stars scattered around. It was their first kiss and it felt too sweet that Sungwoon didn’t want it to end. 

 

Sungwoon wasn’t good in words so he seldom to talk about love. Because for Sungwoon, love was sacred and untainted. So, instead of speaking it freely in front of everyone, Sungwoon opted to write. He wrote, wrote, and wrote. So many things he wrote that he wished he could tell the world someday how he truly felt. 

 

In December, Sungwoon wrote a message.  _ Thank you for always staying by my side.  _ It sounded simple but it held a lot of meaning because Sungwoon was being honest in every word he wrote. When the clock struck twelve, Daniel run into the other dorm; knocked on Sungwoon’s door like a madman. Daniel smiled so wide and his eyes were misty. He looked so silly but Sungwoon found it enchanting. Daniel kissed him right on the lips. It wasn’t their first but it felt like it was. 

  
  


_ The way you talk and your facial expression that seem so sure. I didn’t expect it was love. I didn’t know it was love. _

 

Daniel always wore his heart on his sleeves. He was like an open book; so easy to read. The sincerity in everything he did; that was why people loved him. Daniel was persistent; never letting go of something or  _ someone  _ when he already put a set on them. But in all honesty, Sungwoon never thought that Daniel would follow him like lost puppy to the point Sungwoon couldn’t ignore him anymore. 

 

Daniel was a gentleman. A man of his words. Sungwoon could tell that everything was true because eyes never lie. And Daniel had proved him so many times. The insecure self of Sungwoon was disappeared slowly because Daniel made him better. 

 

Sungwoon didn’t know it was love until he felt Daniel’s heartbeats under his own palm when Daniel embraced him in one of those night in March. It beat furiously; and Sungwoon silently cried over it because it synced with his own heartbeats. 

 

Daniel taught him of being loved and how to love. 

  
  
  


_ I have something to tell you. Seems like it’s only love that everything in my mind is you.  _

  
  


“Let’s be together.”

 

“For a long time. Let’s be together and never separate,  _ hyung. _ ”

 

The twinkle on his eyes; the sweetness of his smile. Everything was all the same. Nothing has changed. Daniel was still there; offering Sungwoon his heart over and over again. For the past few weeks they felt like living on thin ice. The separation was right before their eyes. Sungwoon was scared. The dream was about to end and Sungwoon didn’t want to wake up. It felt like that it was only yesterday he wore his uniform. Time flew so fast. 

 

Last night they talked. Daniel cried and so did Sungwoon. It was so heartbreaking seeing Daniel shed tears because Daniel was such a strong person. He never cried. Though people said that the person who laughed the most were the ones who hurt the most. And maybe that was true. 

 

Daniel didn’t want to break up. Eyes were red and snot was on his face. Sungwoon stared at him—Daniel who was at his worst state and yet Sungwoon still found him angelic as ever. Sungwoon didn’t want it either. 

  
  


Hands were clasped together. It might be a long journey with countless thorns here and there. But Sungwoon believed that it would be better because they were together. He might fall in the middle but he was sure Daniel would be there to pull him up again to stand on his feet. 

 

Sungwoon stared closely at Daniel’s eyes. It was always crystal clear. He found where he belonged to. Daniel smiled and Sungwoon couldn’t help but to follow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
